A sun visor of the type is shown and described in European Patent Publication EP 0 231 440 B 1. With the known sun visor, which has proven itself in an outstanding manner in practical use, the tube body is embedded in the area of the upper longitudinal edge of the sun visor body. In other words, the tube body is enclosed in the plastic material of the sun visor body. Because of this, the known sun visor has a thickness which is no longer acceptable to today's customers. To keep the thickness of the sun visor bodies within limits, they are made of a polyurethane (PU) material because this material is able to be foamed around the tube body with a relatively thin covering layer and without creating void places. However, a PU material is not preferred by automobile manufacturers because other plastic materials are available which have particular advantages with respect to their weight by volume and their recyclability. However, these plastic materials cannot be shaped with an extremely low layer thickness around the tube body, so that the problem of the undesired thickness of the sun visor body arises again.